Trahison Punition
by Jacobienne
Summary: "Il m'avait trahi, je me devais de le punir". Une histoire mettant en scène Bella, Jasper et Alice. Vous seriez-vous douté que Bella était aussi rancunière ? - L'histoire se passe en 2026. OS - LEMON - ALL HUMAN


_Bonjour ! Voici un second OS écrit de mes petites mains. Cet OS met en scène Bella, Jasper et Alice, principalement. _

_L'histoire se situe bien loin dans le futur, puisque Bella sera âgée de 39 ans, Jasper de 41 ans, et Alice de 38 ans. (J'ai choisi les âges au hasard pour le besoin de la fiction, ne prêtant pas attention aux années qui séparent Bella et Jasper. Puis Alice et Bella... ) Jasper et Bella sont les parents de deux enfants (Benjy et Joy) de 9 et 5 ans, qu'on ne verra pas souvent dans cet OS. _

_Trêves de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouvel OS ! Bonne lecture :)_

_All human - Lemon_

* * *

**Point de vue – Bella Swan Hale**

Mariée à Jasper Hale depuis maintenant 15 ans, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse de cette planète bleue. Maman comblée. Mes deux petits bouts étaient adorables ! Benjy, 9 ans et Joy, 5 ans. Ils s'entendaient tous les deux à merveille. J'aimais passer du temps à les regarder jouer ensemble, à se chamailler. Benjy prenait soin de sa sœur, la défendait lorsqu'elle était embêtée par ses petits camarades de classe. Lorsque je les vois, je les envie. J'aurai adoré avoir un grand frère comme lui. Cela peut paraître idiot, mais c'est ce que je ressentais. Cependant, même si je n'avais pas de grand frère, j'avais Jasper. Il était là depuis le début pour moi. Je le connais depuis que je suis haute comme trois pommes. Il a toujours su me consoler, me faire rire quand j'en avais besoin. Il était mon meilleur ami, et lors d'une soirée entre amis, il a fait le premier pas et m'a embrassée. Je l'avoue, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais c'était magique. Nous étions tous sur la plage, musique à fond, un petit feu de camp allumé. Il faisait chaud en cet nuit d'été. Nous avions tous un peu bu, certains étaient allé se baigner, d'autres dormaient couchés sur le sable. Quant à Jasper et moi, nous parlions calmement après avoir dansé jusqu'à perdre haleine. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, riant de bon cœur. Un grand silence s'était installé entre lui et moi, nous nous contentions de regarder les flammes danser devant nous. Je me souviens que Jasper s'était levé et avait pris une couverture qui traînait par là, après avoir vu que je frissonnais. Il était venu me mettre ladite couverture sur les épaules, gardant un morceau pour lui. Il était extrêmement proche de moi. Mon meilleur ami avait passé son bras autour de ma taille pour me tenir proche de lui. Je ne l'avais pas repoussé. Après tout il était mon meilleur ami, je l'aimais plus que n'importe quel autre homme ! Et j'aimais cette proximité entre nous. Et c'est ainsi, que la veille de mes 16 ans, il s'est penché sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'avais sursauté à ce contact. Des papillons naissaient dans mon ventre et virevoltaient en moi, mon cœur battait la chamade. Il avait réveillé des sentiments plus fort qu'amicaux au fond de moi. Depuis ce jour, nous avons vécu de supers moments ensemble, forts en émotions. Mais comme tous les couples de notre âge, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas, venant même à nous séparer quelques fois pour mieux nous retrouver. Malgré tout, nous avons survécu. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes mariés.

Je me rappel encore de sa demande en mariage lorsque je n'avais que 18 ans. Il m'avait invité dans un chouette restaurant, habillé d'un costard cravate qu'il avait emprunté au frère de son beau-frère, Edward Cullen. Il avait voulu prendre celui du petit-copain de sa frangine, mais il était bien plus carré que lui et aurait fait tâche dans ce costume. Celui d'Edward lui allait à merveille. Il était resplendissant ! Jasper avait même fait l'effort de se coiffer. Je ne l'avais presque pas reconnu lorsque je l'avais vu devant ma porte. Il tenait une rose rouge dans sa main, qu'il a mit dans un vase en attendant que je finisse de me préparer. J'avais enfiler une robe noire, tombant au dessus de mes genoux. J'avais même fait l'effort de mettre des talons, alors que je suis une grande maladroite depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mais aucune chute n'avait gâché la soirée. Au restaurant, il avait pris soin de faire mettre la bague dans ma coupe de champagne. Je n'avais pas compris en la voyant là ce que cela signifiait, jusqu'à ce que Jasper se lève, se place devant moi, un genou au sol en me tenant la main. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et les papillons du premier baiser avaient refait surface. Il me dit cette phrase symbolique et attend une réponse de ma part. Je pleurai de plus belle en agitant doucement la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse. Il m'a ensuite embrassée, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, avant de mettre la bague à mon doigt. Elle était d'ailleurs sublime, ornée d'un petit diamant. Ce soir là, je m'offrais à lui pour la première fois. C'était beau, c'était magique. Il avait été doux, tendre et sensuel à la fois. Je n'aurai pu rêver mieux pour notre première fois. Je me souviens de tout ça, comme si c'était hier.

- Maman ! On mange quoi se soir ? Me demande mon aîné, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Je ne sais pas mon poussin. Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Des pizzas ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

- On en a mangé hier soir déjà, tu ne veux pas autre chose plutôt ?

- Bah je sais pas... Dit-il en baissant la tête, réfléchissant. Si ! Fait le même repas que la dernière fois, quand mamie Esmée et papy Carslile étaient là !

- D'accord mon chaton. Tu veux venir faire les courses avec moi ? Je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Ouiiiiii !

- Va chercher ta sœur et aide la à se préparer. Je vous attends.

Benjy cours jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur pour l'aider à s'habiller comme je le lui avais demandé. Pendant ce temps je fais le tour de ce que j'ai, et note ce qu'il me manque pour mon plat sur un petit morceau de papier.

**Point de vue – Alice Cullen**

Depuis l'union de mon frère, Emmett, à Rosalie Hale, je suis la belle sœur de Jasper. Et c'est un statut qui me déstabilise. Je n'aime pas savoir que je suis de sa famille d'une manière ou d'une autre à présent. J'aimais le fait d'être qu'une amie de Bella et de Jasper. Point. Rien d'autre. Depuis maintenant 20 ans, je traîne avec moi un fardeau. Un secret que j'ai promis de garder. Mais plus les jours, plus les mois, plus les années passent, moins je supporte ce poids ! Je culpabilise même d'avoir pu faire ça. D'avoir osé trahir ma meilleure amie. Je culpabilise à chaque fois que je lui parle, à chaque fois que je vois ses yeux qui me regarde une étincelle brillant au fond de ceux-ci. Brillant d'amour pour moi. Je sais combien je compte pour elle, comme combien elle compte pour moi. Mais je l'ai trahie, et je sais qu'en un claquement de doigts tout peu s'effondrer entre elle et moi. Mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, ce n'est plus possible. Quitte à perdre ma meilleure amie, à foutre la merde en rompant ma promesse, il faut qu'elle sache. Il le faut, pour soulager ma conscience. Je ne pourrai vivre plus longtemps en gardant ça terré en moi. En la trahissant, je trahi ma famille et c'est vraiment dur. Voilà pourquoi j'aurai aimé rester qu'une amie pour elle. J'appelle Edward pour avoir son avis. Il fallait que je sache si révéler un pareil secret à Bella était une bonne idée. Et le dire à Edward m'entraînera à trouver les mots pour le dire à Bella.

- Allô ?

- Salut ! C'est Alice. Dit moi, t'es occupé là, ou je peux passer te voir ?

- J'suis pas occupé non, je t'attends à la maison. A tout de suite. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je m'habille. Terrorisée par la discussion qui m'attends avec mon frère. Comment va-t-il prendre cette confession que je lui ferai ? Me jugera-t-il ? Prête, je monte dans ma voiture et roule jusqu'à chez lui. Nombreux sont les gens qui m'ont doublés, jugeant que je roule bien trop doucement. Arrivée chez lui, je reste clouée sur mon siège, n'osant pas descendre. Le moteur tournait toujours, au cas ou je changerai d'avis et prendrai la poudre d'escampette. Mais Edward était déjà sur le pas de la porte, me saluant un large sourire lui barrant le visage. Je n'avais plus le choix à présent. Il m'était impossible de faire demi-tour.

Terrorisée je descend de la voiture après avoir coupé le contact, et m'en vais voir mon frère. Il me sert dans ses bras, souriant toujours, et m'invite à entrer. Il semblait être seul aujourd'hui, sa femme sans doute partie se promener avec ses enfants. Il m'offre à boire et nous nous installons tous les deux dans le salon. Comment entamer la conversation ?

- Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir frangine ? Tu m'as l'air tracassée.

- A vrai dire, je dois te parler de quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas évident pour moi... J'avais promis de ne jamais en parler, mais ça devient bien trop dur de garder ça pour moi.

- Alors tu veux m'en faire part à moi. Pourquoi pas à Emmett ?

- Tu connais Emmett et ses vieilles blagues ! Je n'en aurai pas supporté une seule Ed'. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est toi que je sois venu voir ! Tu es plus... Sérieux que lui.

- C'est vrai. Ricane-t-il. Alors, je t'écoute...

- D'accord, mais avant. Je te demanderai de ne pas me couper une seule fois s'il te plaît. Il acquiesce, je prend une grande inspiration et commence difficilement. C'est arrivé il y a 20 ans. Bella et Jasper s'étaient séparés quelques semaines, car ils ne se supportaient plus. J'étais amoureuse de lui à cette époque et lorsque j'ai appris ça, bien que Bella était ma meilleure amie, je l'ai dragué. J'ai tout fait pour le mettre dans ma poche, mais il semblait vraiment attaché à elle. Alors je l'ai invité à une fête, où je l'ai fais boire. Lorsqu'il avait assez d'alcool dans le sang, je l'ai entraîné dans une chambre...

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Nous sommes le 15 Juillet 2006. Jasper et Bella se sont séparés il y a quelques jours, ne se supportant plus. C'est le moment pour moi de tenter ma chance. Je désirais Jasper depuis le début de leur relation, enviant ma meilleure amie. Et elle, dès qu'il y a des petites embrouilles avec lui, elle s'échappe, le laissant seul. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux pour qu'ils se séparent, mais Bella est tout de même une idiote de le quitter à chaque fois que quelque chose ne se déroule pas comme elle le voudrait. Certes, Jasper y est sans doute pour quelque chose, ayant fait ou dit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Jamais du dire. Mais de là à le quitter... Je ne la comprend pas. Elle n'a pas peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs ? Qu'il se fasse draguer par une autre et qu'il cède à ses avances ? Ou elle sait, qu'il tient trop à elle et que jamais il ne ferait quelque chose du genre... ? Mais pourquoi le quitter si longtemps à chaque fois ? Veut-elle qu'il se sente coupable ? Et amoureux comme il est, qu'il aille la voir pour s'excuser ? Elle est peut être ma meilleure amie, mais je ne la comprend pas de ce côté là. En tout cas, maintenant qu'elle est partie je vais en profiter. J'aime Jasper comme il n'est pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un. Et je compte bien le faire craquer face à mes charmes.

Il résiste. Il résiste bien trop. Il l'aime comme un fou. Il est complètement éprit d'elle. Nous sommes le 20 Juillet 2006 et je compte bien faire craquer Jasper, une bonne fois pour toute. Je profite d'une soirée organisée par un ami en commun pour le faire boire, ne le rendant pas complètement saoul, pour profiter de lui un minimum au lit. Je ne voulais pas faire l'amour à un légume endormi. Lorsqu'il a suffisamment d'alcool dans le sang, je l'aguiche en me trémoussant contre lui. Frottant mon corps contre le sien. Frottant mon entre-jambe contre sa cuisse. Je sens sa virilité gonfler à travers son jean. Je lui fait de l'effet, c'est exactement ce que je recherche. Il commence à balader ses mains sur mon corps et je sens qu'il est alors prêt. Je le tire par la main vers une chambre, que je ferme à clef derrière moi. Je le pousse sur le lit et commence à le déshabiller. Il ne bouge pas, se laisse faire, un sourire coquin lui barrant le visage. Maintenant qu'il est entièrement nu devant moi, je balade mes mains sur son corps, caressant la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Je m'avance vers lui et l'embrasse, faisant pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Il ne me refuse pas l'entrée et nos langues dansent ensemble, mélangeant nos salives. Je me retire de lui et m'en vais dessiner le contour de ses pectoraux, de ses abdos avec ma langue. Il gémit à ce contact, rejetant doucement sa tête en arrière, agrippant les draps. Je descend un peu plus, embrasse le bout de son gland tendrement. Il frissonne et gémit une nouvelle fois, faisant redresser son membre un peu plus. Je l'emprisonne dans ma main et commence des va et vient doucement. Je le sens grossir un peu plus dans ma main. Je me met à le lécher, à l'embrasser, à le mordiller sous les gémissement de Jasper. Il semblait aimer ce que je lui faisait.

- Tu aimes hein ? Tu aimes quand je te fais ça.

A ces mots, je prend sa virilité dans ma bouche et me met à faire des va et vient plus rapidement.

- Humm. A... Alice. C'est bon !

Je me relève, lui souris, et reprend sa bouche en otage. Mes mains fourragent ses cheveux, mon entre-jambe contre sa verge. Au contact de nos deux sexes, je me sens m'humidifier, bien que mes vêtements nous séparent toujours. Jasper prend ensuite le contrôle de la situation, me faisant me coucher sur le dos. Il soulève la jupe que je portai alors, et passe sa main sur le sous-vêtement que je porte, me procurant mille frissons. Il soulève mon haut et embrasse mon ventre plat, jouant avec sa langue sur mon nombril. Que j'aime ça. C'est si bon, il est si doux. Il enfonce un doigt en moi, en poussant mon shorty sur le côté, et commence des petits va et vient. Je l'arrête un instant, une idée naissant dans mon esprit. Je le refais coucher sur le lit et me lève, allant allumer la chaîne hi-fi. Je met une petite musique d'ambiance et remonte sur le lit, face à Jasper, restant debout. Je commence à me déhancher sensuellement, pendant qu'il me scrute d'un regard rempli de désir. Je danse tout en me caressant les cheveux, les remontant, les décoiffant. Je me caresse le ventre, faisant remonter mon tee-shirt. Il se mord la lèvre. J'enlève alors mon haut, tout en continuant mon déhanchement sensuel, et lui jette l'habit au visage. Il le prend, le hume un instant et le fais valser dans la pièce. Je me retourne, me baissant légèrement en avant pour lui donner un petit aperçu de mes fesses sous ma jupe. Je dégrafe mon soutient-gorge et l'enlève avant de lui jeter dessus. Je lui refais face, tenant mes seins dans mes mains, ne lui montrant pas encore. Je continue de danser au rythme de la musique, et je le vois frémir de désir pour moi. Jamais une femme n'avait dû lui faire un tel effet ! Même pas Bella, d'après moi. Je lâche mes seins, et les secoue face à lui. Je me caresse le corps, passant de mon ventre, remontant sur mes seins et m'arrêtant dans mes cheveux. Je retire ensuite ma jupe, ne laissant que mon sous-vêtement. Je continue de me caresser tout en dansant, passant ma main sur ma féminité, me faisant frissonner. Je me met à genou, et vient frotter mon entre-jambe contre sa verge. Il ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre, agrippant les draps.

- Hummm. Comme c'est bon bordel !

- Tu aimes ça hein ! Et tu n'as rien vu mon vieux. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Je l'embrasse langoureusement, frottant toujours ma féminité contre son sexe endurcit. Je quitte sa bouche et vais attraper son oreille avec mes dents, le mordillant. Mon souffle dans son oreille, mes dents mordillant son lobe, il gémit, se tordant sous le plaisir. Je souris une fois de plus face à tout l'effet que je lui fais, fière de moi. Son corps devenait glissant, trempé par la sueur. Mmmh. Excitant. N'en pouvant visiblement plus, il prend le dessus sur moi, me faisant tomber sur le lit. Il se met au dessus de moi, et se penche pour m'embrasser. Que j'aimais le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sentir son souffle alcoolisé contre ma peau. Il descend, embrassant ma poitrine, me léchant, mordillant mes mamelons. Mmmh... Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer. Bon sang, que c'est bon ! Il s'arrête à l'élastique de mon shorty, léchant juste au dessus. Il vient le descendre légèrement à l'aide de ses dents. Je lève un peu le bassin pour facilité le glissement de mon dernier vêtement. Lorsqu'il arrive au niveau de mes cuisses il s'aide de ses mains, pour terminer de le retirer. Lorsque mon intimité est libre, il s'empresse d'écarter un peu mes cuisses et d'aller embrasser mon petit bouton du plaisir. Ce contact de ses lèvres contre moi me fais frissonner de plaisir. Je m'accroche aux draps, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Il aspire mon clitoris, le lèche, l'embrasse. Je ne tiens plus, le désir se fait trop fort en moi. Il fait pénétrer sa langue dans mon antre humide, la faisant tourner vivement. Puis remonte jusqu'à mon clitoris. Il fait ainsi plusieurs va et vient entre mon antre et mon petit bouton de plaisir. Je me sens venir, mais je ne veux pas avoir mon premier orgasme comme ça. Je l'arrête alors, et l'attire vers moi pour qu'il m'embrasse. Son sexe vient buter contre le mien, son corps effondré sur le mien, n'ayant pas réussi à se rattraper. Le contact de nos deux sexes me fais frémir doucement. Je lui griffe le dos doucement, il sursaute et souris contre mes lèvres.

- Prend moi maintenant Jasper. Fais moi hurler de plaisir ! Prend moi. Prend moi. Prend moi. Haletai-je

Il se relève, se tient sur ses coudes au dessus de moi et me pénètre d'un coup sec. Ce geste me retire un cri de douleur, mais le désir reprend vite place. Il commence ses va et vient en moi, butant contre mon point G, à chaque coup de rein. Le souffle court, je gémis doucement. Il est bon, il sait s'y prendre. Je plante mes ongles dans son dos et le griffe à sang. Je ressens ma féminité se resserrer autour de son membre et l'orgasme s'empare de moi, m'arrachant un cri de jouissance. Il vient à son tour, éjaculant en moi. Il s'effondre, laissant reposer tout son poids sur mon corps. Il reste en moi un instant, puis lorsqu'il a reprit sa respiration, se retire de moi et vient se coucher à mes côtés.

- Comme c'était bon Jasper. T'es un dieu au pieu.

- T'es bonne aussi Alice. Quel moment.

Je le contemple durant une dizaine de minutes, et repart à la chasse. Je vais l'embrasser fougueusement, caressant son sexe qui durcit immédiatement à mon touché. Déjà au garde à vous, je grimpe sur lui, m'asseyant sur son sexe. Je soulève un peu mon bassin et me laisse retomber quand je suis juste au dessus, le faisant ainsi me pénétrer de nouveau. Je me déhanche sur lui, faisant aller mon bassin sur son pénis. Le désir remonte en moi, en lui. Il agrippe mes seins, les tripotant férocement. Tout devenait bestiale entre lui et moi, j'aimais ça. Je continue de me mouvoir sur lui, enfonçant toujours un peu plus son pénis en moi. Ma respiration était secourue de spasme, et mes mouvements devenaient de plus en plus saccadés sous le plaisir qui me submergeait. Il m'aide alors, faisant des va et vient, buttant contre mon point G d'une force inestimable. Je jouissais à chaque coup de rein reçu. Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi bon au lit. Pour ma première fois, ça aura été réussi ! Il tient mes épaules, m'abaissant fortement dès que je relevais un peu les fesses, m'aidant ainsi dans mes mouvements. Il m'arrête juste avant d'atteindre un nouvel orgasme et me met sur lit, me mimant de me mettre à quatre pattes. Je le fais alors et remonte un peu mon bassin en l'air pour qu'il entre en moi plus facilement. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour le sexe anal. Il me pénètre d'un coup sec et brusque, me tenant à la nuque. Il commence ses va et vient, violemment, me donnant d'autant plus de plaisir. Mes seins ballant dans le vide, remuant à chaque poussé. Jasper se penche sur moi, ne cessant pas ses coups de rein, et attrape mes seins qu'il malaxe dans ses grosses mains, sans aucune douceur. Le sexe bestial, il n'y a rien de mieux je crois. Il reprend sa position initiale, lâchant donc mes seins qui reprennent leur balancement. Il continue ses va et vient, butant de plus en plus fort contre mon point G. Je rejette ma tête en arrière, quand je le sens serrer un peu plus fort sa main contre ma nuque, et l'autre contre mon flanc droit. Il donne un dernier coup de rein, ma féminité se resserre autour de son membre, et nous atteignons tous les deux l'orgasme. Sans plus aucune force, je m'écroule sur le lit, Jasper me suivant dans mon geste. Il se décale sur ma droite et soupire fortement, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Nous nous endormons ensuite, là, nus l'un contre l'autre.

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK / **

- … Et j'ai couché avec lui. Fini-je honteuse.

- Je vois... Et depuis ça te hante c'est ça ?

- Oui, jour et nuit je repense à ces moments passés avec lui au lit. Je le revois nu sur moi en train

- Chut ! Par pitié, je ne veux pas savoir les détails !

- Pardon...

- Et pourquoi tu m'en a parlé exactement ?

- J'ai besoin de ton avis à vrai dire... Crois-tu qu'il serait bon pour moi de tenir Bella au courant ? Parce que notre amitié me ronge. Elle me regarde ses yeux pleins d'amour pour moi, et moi je la vois comme une simple cocu. Son mari ayant sauté sa meilleure amie, profitant qu'elle ai le dos tourné. Ça me tue à petit feu.

- Alors dit lui frangine. Si tu ne te sens plus capable de garder ça pour toi, dit lui ! Même si, je pense, qu'elle risque de t'en vouloir à vie de lui avoir fait ça, de lui avoir caché si longtemps...

- Mais Jasper...

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Je me réveille doucement, Jasper se trouve toujours à côté de moi. Il n'y a plus aucune musique, la fête semble terminée. Mais pourquoi personne n'est venu nous réveiller ? Aucune idée, l'hôte de maison est peut être trop saoul pour être aller voir dans les chambres si tout le monde était bien parti. Je me retourne, faisant face à Jasper. Il dormait profondément. Il me faisait penser à un ange, là, comme ça. Toujours aussi nu qu'un ver. Je dessine ses muscles avec mon doigt, repensant à cette nuit passée avec lui. Prise d'une envie de recommencer, je descend ma main sur sa virilité endormie et le caresse doucement. Il se redresse peu à peu, durcissant sous mes doigts. Jasper gémit, souriant. Il ouvre les yeux et sursaute en me voyant là. Il nous regarde tous les deux, et se jette sous la couverture pour cacher son corps. Visiblement il à dessaoulé.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice ? Et cette chambre... Pourquoi nous sommes nus dans cette chambre que je ne connais pas ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- J'ai... Attends, si ! Je me souviens du strip-tease que tu as fait pour moi. Je me souviens... De, de toi sur moi, te déhanchant. Juste ciel ! Nous avons... Nous avons couchés ensemble ! Lance-t-il surpris.

- Oui. Et tu semblais ravi. Je te faisais un sacré effet !

- J'étais bourré Alice ! Tonne-t-il. Comment as-tu pu profiter de moi comme ça ? Et Bella hein ?

- Quoi Bella ? Tu n'avais pas l'air contre quand je t'ai sauté Jasper. Tu as même été assez entreprenant !

- Je te répète que j'étais bourré ! Et toi tu profite de la situation pour me sauter dessus. J'aime Bella, et elle est ta meilleure amie, comment as-tu osé Alice ?

- Je n'avais pas l'impression que tu aimais Bella quand tu me baisais ! Dis-je voulant me montrer bestial.

- Je l'aime et tu ne l'accepte pas, voilà ton problème ! Je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance Alice, plus jamais. Et si Bella est au courant, compte sur moi pour te tuer ! Alors promet moi de ne rien lui dire !

Sur ces mots il s'était rhabillé et suite à ma réponse positive, avait quitté cette maison pour rentrer chez lui.

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**

- … Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire ! Et après tout, vivre avec ça sur la conscience, c'est ma punition pour l'avoir fait boire et l'avoir charmé pour atteindre mon but. Pour avoir couché avec lui.

- Alice, dit le à Bella. Tu as suffisamment été punie. Tu as vécu avec ça pendant 20 ans !

- D'accord... Je lui dirai.

- Et aujourd'hui ! Ne fais pas plus traîner les choses, Alice.

- Euh...

- Alice ! Haussait-il la voix.

- Bien bien, je lui dirai aujourd'hui.

Il me pousse à me lever et m'entraîne jusqu'à ma voiture. Je grimpe derrière le volant et met le contact. Edward referme la portière sur moi et me fait un signe de la main comme simple au revoir, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage. Je me met alors en route, et appel d'abord Bella pour être sûre qu'elle est libre aujourd'hui et que je pourrai passer la voir. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit seule. Pas d'enfants, parce que Benjy pourrait comprendre notre conversation. Et surtout pas de Jasper, parce qu'il pourrait me tuer sur le champs. Tremblotante, j'attends qu'elle réponde à mon appel. A la seconde sonnerie elle répond.

- Salut Alice ! Comment tu vas ?

- On fait aller, dis-je la voix tremblante. On peux se voir toutes les deux aujourd'hui ?

- Que nous deux ? Parce que Jasper n'est pas encore rentré du boulot et j'ai personne pour garder Benjy et Joy.

- Appel moi quand on peut se voir alors !

- Compte sur moi !

Elle raccroche. Me laissant donc seule. Tremblante.

**Point de vue – Bella Swan Hale**

L'appel d'Alice me tracasse. Sa voix tremblait au téléphone, et elle ne parlait pas d'une manière assurée comme à son habitude. Elle semblait même apeurée. Mais pourquoi ? Aurait-elle fait une mauvaise rencontre ? Aurait-elle fait quelque chose de grave ? Il fallait que je sache rapidement ce qui n'allait pas. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi elle était bizarre comme ça. Contrôlant la cuisson de ma poule, je la rappel immédiatement, attendant qu'elle me réponde. Mais aucune réponse. Elle doit être sur la route, il m'a semblé entendre le bruit du moteur tout à l'heure. J'appelle alors Jasper à son boulot, afin de savoir s'il ne pouvait pas se libérer plus tôt.

- Salut chéri !

- Bella ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu appel au boulot ? Quelque chose est arrivé aux enfants ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va ! Je voulais juste savoir s'il n'était pas possible que tu rentre plus tôt ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- A vrai dire, Alice m'a téléphonée tout à l'heure et elle a l'air préoccupée. Sa voix tremblait. Et sa façon de parler était bizarre... Elle m'a demandé quand est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir toutes les deux et comme j'ai personne pour garder les petits...

- Chérie, ça ne va pas être possible malheureusement. Nous sommes vraiment débordés en ce moment. Plus tard dans la soirée si tu veux, quand les petits dormiront ! Je devrai être rentré.

- D'accord. On fait comme ça alors... Je t'embrasse chéri, et à ce soir.

- Embrasse Benjy et Joy pour moi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi... Répondis-je dans le vide. Il avait déjà raccroché.

Je prépare les légumes, en me triturant l'esprit. Qu'avait Alice bon sang ?

Jasper est rentré tard, les enfants sont déjà couchés. Je fais réchauffer son assiette afin qu'il mange. Si je ne le faisais pas, il ne mangeait pas. Je restais à table avec lui, le regardant manger comme à mon habitude. Il n'aimait pas ça, me le faisant toujours remarquer, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'aimais le regarder déguster les plats que je prenais le temps à préparer. J'aimais le regarder tout cours. Il me semblait si parfait, irréprochable. Ses cheveux blonds, son teint pâle, son regard si... Sexy. Son sourire charmeur. Ce regard qu'il avait envers moi, les yeux pétillants même après tant de temps à vivre ensemble. Ce regard qu'il avait en regardant nos enfants, plein de fierté, plein d'amour. Ses yeux brillaient en observant notre progéniture.

Lorsqu'il fini de manger, il dépose son assiette et couverts dans le lave-vaisselles avant de le mettre en route, et vient s'installer sur le canapé, en prenant soin d'allumer la télé. Je m'installe à côté de lui et comme toujours, je cale ma tête sur son épaule, mettant une main sur sa cuisse. J'aimais cette proximité entre nous, qui n'avait pas changé depuis notre enfance, depuis nos fiançailles, depuis notre mariage. Nous sommes restés ces deux ados, fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, en plus mâture. Peu de choses, très peu de choses avaient changées. Après une heure installés ainsi, il m'embrasse en me souhaitant une bonne nuit et part se coucher. Voilà ce qui avait changé entre nous. Nous ne nous couchions plus en même temps. Et nous ne nous réveillons plus en même temps non plus.

Maintenant seule, je décide d'appeler Alice pour passer le reste de la soirée avec elle. Je l'appelle donc. Elle ne répond pas, j'insiste. Elle ne répond qu'à mon troisième coup de téléphone. Sa voix est d'autant plus tremblante, moins assurée encore que tout à l'heure. Je lui donne rendez-vous au parc non loin de chez moi. Je quitte la maison, fermant à clef derrière moi et part vers le parc en question à pied. Lorsque j'arrive enfin, elle n'est toujours pas là. Pourtant j'aurai juré voir sa voiture sur le parking à côté. Je m'installe sur le banc, attendant qu'elle vienne. Me posant toujours des tas de questions. Vivement que j'obtienne enfin des réponses !

Au loin, j'aperçois Alice venant dans ma direction. Elle n'avait pas le sourire, et sa démarche semblait avoir changée elle aussi. Elle ne sautillait plus comme elle le faisait tout le temps. Elle marchait d'un pas hésitant vers moi, les mains fourrées dans ses poches. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin à ma hauteur, je la prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse pour la saluer. Bien que son comportement était étrange, inquiétant, elle restait ma Alice. Ma meilleure amie. Souriante, je l'invite à s'asseoir avec moi, chose qu'elle fait immédiatement. Je la sentais stressée, comme si elle devait m'annoncer un malheur. Une maladie. Non, je ne veux pas que ce soit ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit gravement malade ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt si jeune. C'est peut être égoïste, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse.

- Désolée... Me dit-elle, me coupant dans mes pensées.

- Désolée ? Pourquoi l'es-tu ? Demandai-je interloquée.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je vais t'annoncer.

- Alice... Depuis ton coup de téléphone je me suis passé tous les scénarios possibles en tête. Tu me fais vraiment peur tu sais ? Je me suis demandé ce que tu avais à m'annoncer pour que ça te rende si nerveuse...

- Désolée de t'avoir fait te tracasser... Je ne voulais pas !

- Rassure moi juste Alice. Tu n'es pas malade hein ? Tu n'as pas de cancer, ou je ne sais quelle autre maladie incurable ?

- Non, je n'ai rien de tout ça, je vais bien. Ce n'est que ma conscience qui ne va pas bien.

- Dis moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Alice. Je te connais depuis si longtemps, tu peux tout me dire.

- J'ai si peur de te le dire, je ne veux pas te perdre... Mais Edward m'a fait promettre de te mettre au courant le plus vite. Je garde ce secret en moi depuis bien trop longtemps...

- De quoi parles-tu ? Et que fait Edward dans cette affaire ? Demandai-je de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle regardait face à elle depuis le début de notre conversation. Alice ne m'avait pas regardée une seule fois, sans doute par peur de croiser mon regard. Mais pourquoi tant de peur ? Qu'a-t-elle de si grave à m'annoncer pour avoir peur de ma réaction ? Si elle n'a aucune maladie grave, si elle va bien à part sa conscience... Peut être a-t-elle tué quelqu'un ? Peut être est-elle devenue une meurtrière. Bella, reprend toi. Tu connais Alice, elle ne pourrai même pas lever la main sur quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal, alors de là à tuer quelqu'un, tu divagues ma grande, tu divagues !

Reprenant mes esprits, je lui prend la main, l'encourageant à reprendre la parole et enfin vider son sac. La jolie brune lève enfin les yeux vers moi, plantant son regard endolori dans le mien. Ses yeux brillaient, les larmes pointant le bout de leur nez. Elle allait pleurer avant même de m'annoncer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La boule que j'ai dans le ventre grossi à cette vue.

- Bella, je... Je te demanderai juste de me laisser finir avant de parler s'il te plaît. Même si ce que tu vas entendre te mettra dans une rage folle, laisse moi finir. Commence-t-elle difficilement. Lorsque j'aurai fini, tu pourras me gifler, partir sans même me parler, me haïr, je comprendrai. Mais laisse moi terminer, que je sois enfin libérée, bien que ça te paraisse égoïste.

- Je... Alice... D'accord. Je ne te couperai pas... Déclarai-je la voix tremblante.

- Merci. Elle soupire fortement, et reprend. Tout s'est passé il y a 20 ans. Je n'en ai parlé à personne -mis à part Edward bien entendu- jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car j'avais promis de garder ça pour moi. Mais ce secret me ronge depuis ce 20 Juillet 2006... Et il fallait donc que je te le dise. Je vais m'attirer les foudres de la personne à qui j'ai promis, mais peu importe. Je ne peux te cacher ça plus longtemps...

Alice baisse les yeux un instant, reprenant son souffle. Soupirant un grand coup une nouvelle fois, elle replante son regard dans le mien, visiblement apeurée de m'affronter. Puis elle reprend la parole.

- J'ai couché avec Jasper, Bella.

Sa révélations se cogne à moi comme un électrochoc. La rage monte doucement en moi et je me retiens de ne pas lui hurler dessus, de ne pas la frapper à sang. Je lâche immédiatement sa main, la laissant continuer. Je veux qu'elle m'explique avant que je lui fasse la peau. Autant à elle qu'à lui. Comment avait-il pu vivre avec moi en gardant ça pour lui ?

- Je l'ai invité à une fête, il n'a pas refusé de m'accompagner. Il pensait qu'en bonne amie je voulais lui changer les idées, lui faire oublier votre rupture le temps d'une soirée au moins. Cependant, je n'avais pas vraiment ça derrière la tête. Je t'avais toujours enviée de sortir avec lui, et maintenant que vous étiez séparés, je voulais en profiter à mon tour. J'ai essayé toute la soirée de m'approcher de lui, mais il m'a toujours repoussée. Alors je l'ai fait boire, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte enfin de me toucher, de m'embrasser. Après ça, je l'ai alors emmené dans une chambre et nous avons couchés ensemble. Il avait semblé aimé ça, me le faisant comprendre par des phrases... Le lendemain matin, il avait tout oublié, il ne savait pas ce que je faisais dans le même lit que lui, nue. Il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre non plus. Mais après quelques instants il s'est souvenu de tout et s'est mit dans une colère rouge, me faisant alors promettre de ne rien te dire. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, parce que vous étiez séparés... Il ne savait pas si tout allait s'arranger entre vous, mais il semblait vraiment attaché à toi...

- Ça ne t'as pas gênée pour coucher avec lui ! Grondai-je. Mais bordel, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu étais ma meilleure amie bon sang ! J'avais confiance en toi, tu étais comme une sœur pour moi.

- Mais vous étiez séparés, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance !

- N'essaie pas de te justifier, Alice. Il t'a repoussée au début, mais tu as quand même insisté en le faisant boire. Tu aurai pu renoncer. Tu aurai **dû** renoncer ! Pestai-je rageuse. Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ça ?

- Le 20 Juillet 2006...

- Mais... Nous étions déjà fiancés en plus de ça ! Depuis plus d'un an. Comment as-tu pu bon sang ?

- Je comprend que tu me déteste, Bella... Mais n'oublie pas que je n'étais pas seule. Il y a Jasper aussi.

- Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Puis après tout c'est de **ta** faute, c'est **toi** qui l'a entraîné à cette fête, c'est **toi** qui l'a fait boire, c'est **toi** qui l'a emmené dans la chambre et qui l'a chauffé. Tout est de **ta** faute, Alice ! **Tout !**

- J'en ai conscience, oui... Je suis tellement désolée, Bella, tellement. Si tu savais...

- J'en ai fichtrement rien à foutre que tu sois désolée. Tu aurai dû m'en parler bien plus tôt ! Pas 20 ans après.

- Je sais...

Alice ne me regarde plus, préférant baisser les yeux. Quant à moi, mes yeux sont toujours rivés sur elle, pleins de dégoût, de déception. Je me sentais trahis, salie par ses actes. Et Jasper allait en baver de m'avoir caché ça pendant si longtemps, de s'être marié à moi en faisant comme si j'avais toujours été la seule, de m'avoir fait des enfants, en repensant sûrement à cette soirée dans les bras d'Alice. Ils me dégoûtent. Tous les deux. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? J'aurai dû remarquer leur gêne lorsqu'Alice venait à la maison. J'aurai dû comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

- J'aimerai que tu ne dise pas à Jasper que tu m'as mise au courant de votre petite partie de jambes en l'air.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as couché avec mon époux, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre et peux te demander ce que je veux sans avoir à me justifier.

- Mmh... D'accord.

Alice se lève, jugeant que j'en avais fini avec elle et part en direction de sa voiture. Je comprend mieux son air tendu lorsqu'elle m'a téléphonée.

**Une semaine plus tard.**

**Première vengeance.**

Jasper n'était toujours pas au courant de la révélation d'Alice. Il ne savais toujours pas que j'avais été mise au courant de leur petite aventure. Je n'avais d'ailleurs plus de nouvelle de cette traîtresse, et tant mieux. Après cette révélation, j'avais essayé de ne pas montrer à Jasper que j'étais distante ou que je préparais une revanche. Et quelques idées me venaient d'ailleurs en tête, et cette semaine, il allait souffrir pour ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a trahi, je me devais de le punir ! Ma première vengeance sera des plus simple. Chaque soir, lorsqu'il voudra prendre sa douche, je ferai en sorte à ce que le ballon d'eau chaude soit vide et qu'il soit donc obligé de se laver avec de l'eau froide durant trois longs jours. Se doutera-t-il de quelque chose ? Aucune idée, mais j'espère que je pourrai faire durer ça le plus longtemps possible. Puérile ? Vous avez dit, puérile ? Peut être l'était-ce... Mais je ne voulais pas laisser passer ça, il fallait que je prenne ma revanche pour qu'il comprenne combien ça m'a blessée. Cependant, Benjy est suspicieux. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas et m'a vaguement posé la question. Je lui avais simplement répondu que c'était à cause de la fatigue, ne voulant pas le mêler à tout ça.

Trois jours sont passés, j'ai tenté de rester impassible, essayant de ne pas rire face à son désespoir lorsqu'il sortait d'une nouvelle douche froide. Ce n'était pas facile, mais j'y arrivais parfaitement. J'étais déterminée après tout...

**Deuxième vengeance.**

Arrive ma seconde vengeance. Rien de très méchant non plus, mettant en scène ma maladresse. Comment pourrait-il se douter de quelque chose lorsque l'on connaît à quel point je suis maladroite ? J'attaque alors cette seconde vengeance. Je fais sa lessive, mettant ses vêtements dans le lave-linge, mais oublie de mettre la machine en route. J'accroche le linge, faisant donc croire que tout avait bien été lavés. Puis je range le tout dans ses armoires. Jasper ne fait pas attention à ça le premier jour, il était en retard pour le boulot, et n'avait pas fait attention à la mauvaise odeur de sa chemise. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il remarque que quelque chose cloche.

- Chérie ? Criait-il depuis la chambre

- Oui ?

- Tu as fais la lessive cette semaine ?

- Bien entendu, quelle question !

- Je me demandais juste, tous mes caleçons sont sales, mes chemises sentent la transpiration et certains de mes jeans sont tâchés. Je ne te parle même pas de mes chaussettes...

- Vraiment ? C'est étrange ! Il y a eu une coupure de courant cette semaine ?

- Pas que je sache non...

- Ça aurait expliqué le fait que la machine n'ai pas tourné... A moins que j'ai oublié de mettre la lessive ! Je suis pas mal débordée avec les petits aujourd'hui, je ne fais plus trop attention à ce que je fais, je suis désolée mon chéri. Remet tout ça dans le bac à linge, je vais m'en occuper.

Et voilà, le tour est joué... Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, pensant vraiment que j'étais trop occupée pour oublier de mettre la lessive, ou de mettre la machine en route. Quel idiot, s'il savait...

**Troisième vengeance.**

Cette troisième vengeance combinera plusieurs petits coups... Seule à la maison, je me dirige dans notre chambre et m'empare de son livre de chevet. Un livre banal qu'il venait de s'acheter. Il était visiblement pris dans l'histoire, cherchant qui était le tueur. Cruelle, je cherche où le tueur est révélé et lorsque je trouve la bonne page, je l'arrache. Elle et toutes celles qui suivent... S'il me demande ce qu'il s'est passé je nierai savoir, accusant Joy d'avoir sans doute joué avec. Je me dirige ensuite vers la chaîne hi-fi de notre chambre et m'empare de son CD favoris, qui reste toujours dans le lecteur. A l'aide d'un compas, je raye ledit CD et le remet à sa place, comme si de rien était. Mon explication ? A trop le faire tourner, il s'est rayé tout seul. Un CD n'est pas éternel... La dernière partie de cette troisième vengeance durera aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas vu les deux premières parties. Autant dire que cela risque de durer... Il n'écoute pas son CD tous les jours, et il lui reste un sacré paquet de pages à lire. Fatigué par son travail, je doute qu'il lise tous les soirs... Chose qui m'aide donc beaucoup ! Tous les jours, seule à la maison lorsque le facteur passe, je décide de cacher toutes ses factures -les moins importantes bien sûr, ne voulant pas nous mettre dans l'embarras- et de les faire réapparaître peu à peu lorsqu'il aura fini son livre, et jeté son CD. Mon explication pour ces factures disparues ? Je ne savais tout simplement plus où je les avaient rangées...

**Un mois plus tard.**

**Quatrième vengeance.**

La troisième vengeance a été longue à se terminer. Le livre, tout comme le CD avaient fini à la poubelle. Mais il avait pris la peine de se les racheter malgré tout. Dommage, il saura quand même la fin de son bouquin, ma revanche n'aura pas été géniale sur ce coup là. Toujours avide de punition, je décide en ce jour de repos d'aller lui faire le plein de sa voiture pour qu'il puisse partir au boulot tranquillement demain. Agir comme une femme aimante, et attentionnée. Il me remercie d'ailleurs avant que je parte et ne se doute pas que demain, il restera à la maison, bloqué. Nous avons tous les deux des voitures différentes, n'utilisant pas le même carburant. Je met alors le même carburant que pour ma voiture dans la sienne, qui devrait causer une petite panne.

Le lendemain matin, je le sens venir se recoucher, soupirant fortement. Innocente, je m'allonge sur lui, caressant son torse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ?

- La voiture refuse de démarrer... Tu t'es trompée de carburant hier, il faut que je la siphonne, mais ça attendra, je n'ai pas envie de me faire chier ce matin, alors que je suis à peine réveillé.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée. J'ai pas fais attention à ce que je faisais une fois de plus, je pensais à autre chose. Et j'ai tellement l'habitude de faire le plein de ma voiture que...

- C'est rien, Bella. Ne te traquasse pas pour ça. Me sourit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Il se rendort ensuite. Un peu ratée cette vengeance non ? Ça n'a pas l'air de tellement le faire chier... Il me pardonne toutes mes erreurs. Il est tellement aimant, adorable avec moi. Que vais-je pouvoir faire pour qu'il commence enfin à se demander ce qu'il se passe ?

**Cinquième vengeance.**

Alors qu'il s'occupe de sa voiture dehors, je m'empare rapidement de son ordinateur. Jetant un petit coup d'œil dehors de temps en temps, je fais une capture d'écran de son fond d'écran. J'enregistre l'image dans un dossier perdu, qu'il n'ouvrira certainement jamais et met la photo en fond d'écran. Je ferme ensuite le dossier, et supprime tous les icônes de son bureau. Il allait avoir une sacré surprise lorsqu'il allait vouloir vide sa corbeille, mais qu'il n'y parviendra pas. J'espère que ce petit plan le fera tourner en rond assez longtemps pour le rendre fou.

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Jasper s'est tout juste rendu compte de la supercherie sur son ordinateur. Il s'était énervé dessus durant un long moment, criant des noms d'oiseau à l'égard de sa machine, car elle ne fonctionnait plus comme il le souhaitait. Après une heure d'acharnement, j'ai pris pitié de lui et lui ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait.

- Chéri, cesse de t'énerver sur ton ordinateur. Lui dis-je en me mettant dans son dos, mes bras autour de son cou.

- Il ne fonctionne plus ! Je vais devoir en racheter un, mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous le permettre pour le moment !

- Jazz, j'ai voulu te faire une blague.

Je lui explique alors ma procédure et il éclate de rire. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Ça l'avait fait rire, ce n'était pas mon but certes, mais le voir lancer le PC contre le mur m'enchantait guère. J'avais tout de même espéré qu'il me cri dessus, hurlant que je n'avais pas à toucher à son ordinateur, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Une fois de plus, il m'avait tout laissé passer. Quand cela va-t-il changer bon sang ?

**Sixième vengeance.**

Deux mois que je lui fais tout voir, mais Jasper ne capte rien. Est-il aveugle ? Ou fait-il exprès de ne rien voir ? Après une petite semaine sans rien lui faire, je reprend ce que j'ai laissé. Et cette fois, il allait en avoir pour son grade ! Je profite d'une journée seule à la maison pour faire des petits gâteaux au café, comme il les aime, et d'autres aux chocolats pour les enfants. N'en faire que pour mon mari aurait paru bizarre... Dans la composition des gâteaux au café, j'incorpore du viagra. J'avais l'intention de lui donner ces gâteaux demain matin, pour qu'il les mange en allant au travail. Quelle surprise il aura quand il verra sa jolie petite érection en sortant de sa voiture. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas le seul à la voir...

**Le lendemain.**

J'entends sa voiture partir, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que la journée passe pour jouir de mon petit tour. Il allait tout me raconter en détail, du moins je pense. A moins qu'il ne soit trop humilié pour le faire...

Une heure après son départ, la porte d'entrée qui claque me sort de mon sommeil. Quelle heure est-il ? Ai-je dormi toute la journée ? J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et regarde en direction de la fenêtre. Il fait jour, ça ne peut pas être le soir, lorsqu'il rentre il fait presque nuit. Il n'est donc pas allé travailler. ZUT !

- Chérie ? Lance-t-il doucement une touche d'enjôlement dans la voix.

Il est sérieux ? Il rentre dans la chambre et balance ses affaires sur la chaise avant de me rejoindre. Quelle idée j'avais eu de mettre du viagra dans ses gâteaux... Cela n'était pas une vengeance au final. Raah. Bella, tu fais n'importe quoi. Réfléchi bon sang, et trouve autre chose, quelque chose de plus radical ! Après qu'il m'ait tendrement fait l'amour, il va prendre sa douche et part pour son travail. Disant qu'il avait eu une petite panne de réveil.

**Septième vengeance.**

Je nous prépare du chocolat chaud avant qu'il ne parte et lui tend la tasse, précisant que le chocolat n'était pas fort chaud. Je lui demande s'il veut que je lui réchauffe la tasse, il refuse. Je la lui tend alors, et il prend un énorme gorgée, avant de relever la tête vers moi, m'assassinant du regard.

- Il est bouillant, Bella !

- Vraiment ? J'étais persuadée qu'il était presque froid.

- Je me suis brûlé la langue, bon sang !

- Désolée. Lançai-je l'air j'en foutre.

Maintenant qu'il est parti, je décide de frapper plus fort. J'enfourne une nouvelle série de gâteaux au café, mais cette fois, les laxatifs ont remplacés le viagra. Sa journée au boulot le lendemain sera véritablement marrante, je le sens. A moins qu'il ne rentre une fois de plus... Je ne l'espère pas !

**Huitième vengeance.**

Le lendemain soir, les enfants ne sont pas à la maison, dormant chez leur grand-parents pour le week-end. Jasper rentre tard, et s'installe à table. J'avais dressé une table romantique, avec chandelles et pétales de rose, accompagnant le tout d'une petite tenue sexy. Le repas était déjà sur la table, j'avais opté pour un plat mexicain. L'assiette bien remplie de Jasper avait été bien assaisonnée en piment. Il n'allait pas voler ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée chéri ? Demandai-je tendrement

- Pas vraiment à vrai dire. J'ai été malade toute la journée ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il m'arrive ces temps-ci, mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne tourne rond pour moi... Tout va de travers !

- Oh... J'ai bien fais de mettre les enfants chez tes parents pour le week-end alors, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil

- Exactement... Et à en juger par ta tenue, tu vas vite me remettre sur pieds je sens !

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je t'ai préparé. Lui soufflai-je dans l'oreille, après m'être placée derrière lui.

- Mmh...

Je m'installe en face de lui et commence à déguster ce que je venais de préparer, l'intimant d'en faire autant. Il mange une bouchée, puis deux et commence à grimacer. Il renifle discrètement son assiette et reprend une bouchée. Visiblement, il avait la bouche en feu. Il prend son verre et boit un coup, essayant de faire passer ce goût épicé. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Il me regarde intensément, pendant que je déguste goulûment mon repas. Je prenais un malin plaisir à le regarder, les joues rouges, essayer de manger une nouvelle fourchette.

- C'est comment dire... Épicé !

- Tu trouve ? Tu ne supporte peut-être pas les épices...

- J'ai déjà mangé ce plat Bella, je l'avais très bien supporté. Mais là...

- Étrange...

Il me regarde d'une manière insistante, le regard douteux. Commence-t-il à soupçonner quelque chose ? Je pense que oui, et c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Je lui lance un regard plein de sous-entendus, l'accusant. Jasper se lève, jette le contenue de son assiette dans la poubelle et prend une cuillerée dans la mienne. Il me lance un regard fusilleur après avoir senti que mon assiette n'était pas tant épicée que la sienne.

- A quoi tu joues bon sang ?

- A quoi je joue, moi ? Mais à rien Jasper.

- Et tu compte me faire avaler ça ? Je sais que tout ce qui m'arrive c'est à cause de toi, mais pourquoi ?

- Tout ce qui t'arrive ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il Jazz ? Hein ?

- Le linge sale dans mon armoire, le fond d'écran sur mon PC. OK, tu me l'avais avoué, mais je sais que ça cache quelque chose... Le CD rayé, les pages manquantes de mon livre, le carburant dans la voiture. Sans oublier ma soudaine érection après avoir savouré tes gâteaux, et aujourd'hui je tombe malade en mangeant quoi ? Tes gâteaux aussi... Et là, je ne sens même pas le goût des aliments dans mon assiette, mais que le piment. Tandis que dans la tienne, rien, un régale même ! Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Je sais pas... Peut être pour que tu m'avoue enfin ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 20 ans !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chante là ?

- Que je suis au courant pour Alice et toi, salaud ! Criai-je en me levant furieusement de table.

- Que... Comment... Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Alice en a certainement eu marre de porter un tel fardeau ! Et toi, hein ? Et toi, tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

- Bella...

- Bella, Bella... Elle en a marre qu'on se foute de sa gueule ! Tu te rend compte que pendant 20 ans tu m'as caché ça ! 20 ans Jazz'. Ce n'est pas rien bon sang ! Nous étions fiancés en plus de ça. Et tu t'es marié avec moi en me cachant ça. Tu m'as fais des enfants en me cachant ça ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte de tes actes, Jasper...

- Bella... J'étais bourré !

- J'en ai rien à foutre bon sang. Tu n'avais pas à me cacher ça. Tu aurai du me le dire, Jasper... Même si nous n'étions plus ensemble à l'époque... Tu aurai du me le dire avant de revenir vers moi.

- Si je te l'avais dis, tu crois que tout ça là, ça aurait existé ?

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision seul ! Qu'importe si tout ça n'avait pas existé, ça ne m'aurait pas manqué puisque je ne l'aurait pas connu ! Et me le dire plus tard, ça t'aurai tué ? Il a fallu que ce soit Alice qui se lance pour me le dire. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tu te serai jeté à l'eau toi ?

- Autant être franc, non je ne te l'aurai pas dit.

- Et pourquoi je te pris ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas briser ce que nous avons construit à deux. Cette maison, cette famille, notre amour.

- Il fallait y penser avant, Jasper ! Avant d'accepter d'aller en soirée avec Alice, de la laisser te faire boire. Et de la suivre jusque dans la chambre. Même bourré tu aurai dû refuser bon sang !

- Je vais me coucher.

- Attend une minute Hale ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer ça comme ça, si ?

- Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant. Ça s'est passé il y a 20 ans, tu ne peux pas oublier et passer à autre chose ?

- Tu te fous de moi là, c'est ça ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Jasper, tu prend ta valise et tu dégage !

- Pardon ? Et les enfants, tu y a pensé une minute ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire quand ils ne verront pas leur père à la maison ?

- Rien à foutre, mais tu dégage de cette maison immédiatement !

- C'est n'importe quoi... Lance-t-il en montant les escaliers.

- Et tu reviendra quand je l'aurai décidé, Hale ! Est-ce clair ? Il va me falloir du temps pour accepter ta putain de partie de jambes en l'air. Criai-je.

**Six mois plus tard.**

Jasper ne cherchait plus à se justifier depuis que je l'avais mis dehors. Et Alice ne m'avait toujours pas téléphonée. Pour une histoire qui datait de 20 ans, j'avais perdu deux des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Je me sentais seule, malgré la présence de mes deux bébés, j'étais plus seule que jamais. Triste, perdue, désespérée. Je m'endormais chaque soir en pleurant. Bien qu'il m'avait fait ça, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir autant... Il m'avait offerte une vie idéale, deux magnifiques enfants, une belle maison. J'étais heureuse. Plus heureuse que jamais à ses cotés et je ne pouvais pas laisser une histoire aussi vieille gâcher tout ça. Je l'appelle, timidement et nous discutons sans hausser la voix. Je lui propose de revenir, lui disant combien il me manque et il accepte. Le soir même il était de retour, et je m'étais jetée dans ses bras sans même attendre qu'il pose sa valise. Il m'avait tellement manquée !

**Point de vue – Jasper Hale**

Six mois sans elle, sans nos enfants avaient été l'épreuve la plus dure de ma courte vie. Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal, ne mettant même plus de cœur dans mon travail. Je n'avais le goût de rien depuis qu'elle m'avait mit à la porte. Comment vivre loin de la femme que j'aime depuis si longtemps ? Et à cause d'Alice, j'avais failli tout perdre, elle allait me le payer soyez-en sûr ! Elle m'avait trahi, je me devais de la punir !

Une semaine après être rentrée chez moi, j'avais échafaudé mon plan. J'avais tout en tête pour me venger d'Alice, pour la faire payer. Je m'en vais chez elle un soir avant de rentrer chez moi, profitant qu'il faisait nuit pour trafiquer sa voiture. J'enlève ses plaquettes de freins et les remplace par des vieilles plaquettes complètement usées. Si elle n'a pas d'accident avec ça, je ne comprend plus rien...

C'est avec joie que j'apprends un mois plus tard qu'Alice à trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture. Tient donc... Bella avait pleuré à cette nouvelle, mais s'en était vite remise. Elle semblait encore lui en vouloir... Peu importe, j'avais eu ma revanche, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Je t'avais promis que je te tuerai Alice, si tu ne tenais pas ta promesse. C'est chose faite !

* * *

_Et voilà pour mon second OS ! :)_

_J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plus, j'y ai passé énormément de temps ! Donc j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ! Il est aussi l'OS le plus long que j'ai rédigé jusque là (15 pages word, woooh)... J'espère que ça ne dérange pas ! :)_

_Je précise aussi qu'il n'y aura aucune suite à cet OS, tout simplement parce que je ne vois pas comment le continuer... A moins de foutre encore la merde entre Bella et Jasper ! Chose à laquelle je ne tiens pas trop, je l'avoue x)_

_Bref... Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous pensez vraiment de cet OS ! _

_Bien à vous,_

_Jacobienne._


End file.
